


Interrupting the Lecture

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [10]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, changki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: "Changkyun, come see me after class."(Changki/some mentions of dicks)





	Interrupting the Lecture

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: " Changki + Teacher Kihyun/Problematic Student Changkyun "
> 
> ReeLeeV and I have gotten together to start a project on Tumblr where you can request any kind of fic you'd like to read!! We write smut, fluff, angst, etc!!
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon!! <3

“Changkyun, come see me after class,” Professor Yoo called out in the middle of his lecture, voice carrying all the way to the back rows of the huge classroom. A few giggles sounded, but otherwise, everyone carried on, thinking that the kid that got called out was probably just sleeping in class or something. Little did they know, Changkyun was doing something more incriminating than just simply sleeping in class, his lips curling up in a smirk around his lollipop, having just preformed a rather impressive fellatio on the candy.

Making eye-contact with Professor Yoo, Changkyun smiled cheekily, pressing the lollipop against the inside of his cheek, his tongue darting out to lick against his lip, eyes half-lidded. Scrunching his eyebrows together, Professor Yoo frowned, quickly looking away from the erotic sight, stumbling over his words as he tried not to do something he would regret later. He was going to get through this class, even if it meant he had to deal with that slutty student.

The rest of the lecture passed with Professor Yoo trying to discreetly cover his arousal, and with Changkyun resisting every urge not to keep fucking with the older man. He knew he should be more careful, and not be such a little shit to his teacher, but it was so hard to hold back- especially considering how fun it was to mess with him. Making eye contact with his professor, Changkyun shot him a cheeky wink, trying not to laugh as Professor Yoo gives him a strained look in reply.

After class was dismissed, Changkyun walked up to Professor Yoo’s desk, taking the initiative and just plainly sitting on top of the hard mahogany. Crossing his legs, Changkyun stared over at his teacher, watching the older man approach him with crossed arms.

“And just what do you think you were doing in the middle of a lecture?” Professor Yoo asked Changkyun, raising his eyebrow disapprovingly as he grabbed Changkyun’s legs, shoving them apart and leaving the boy practically spread eagle on his desk. “Were you just trying to get me hard during a lecture?” he prompted, reaching down and grabbing his hard cock through his slacks, giving the boy a frustrated look. “You know how dangerous it is, if people-”

“Yeah yeah, if people find out, you could get fired and I could get expelled,” Changkyun continued, rolling his eyes, having heard the same statement a million times before. “You’d think after four months of fucking around, you’d be used to the danger. And besides, it’s kind of thrilling,” Changkyun said, smirking loosely down at his teacher, rolling his hips up sensually, trying to defer the conversation to something a little more sexy and fun. 

“It is,” Professor Yoo agreed, voice soft, before he bit his lip, knowing that it would inevitably lead to the same thing, like always. He knew he couldn’t resist the boy, he hadn’t been able to do that in months. Looking away, Professor Yoo sighed, running a hand through his slicked-back black hair, thinking about what he wanted to do. 

“C’mon Professor~” Changkyun called out, voice dripping with depravity and want, blinking demurely at his teacher as he laid against the desk. “Punish your misbehaving student~” Changkyun continued, and he smirked, watching the exasperated expression spread across Professor Yoo’s face.

“Changkyunnie…” Professor Yoo sighed, rubbing his temples. After a few more pleads from his student, Professor Yoo gave the boy a hot, long stare, loosening his tie as he walked up to his desk. “Take off your pants~” <3


End file.
